Love And Truth
by lucia096
Summary: Sakura is an orphan. She was forced to live on the streets to fend for herself, after running away from an abusive foster father. She then met Syaoran, a rich, spoiled jerk.


Love And Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: Sakura is an orphan. She was forced to live on the streets to fend for herself, after running away from an abusive foster father. She then met Syaoran, a rich, spoiled jerk. Sakura having never believed in love, never thought she would get to experience it, that is until...

Chapter 1

Boys: 18 years old

Girls: 17 years old

Syaorans POV

I can't stand this crap anymore. First, she kicks me out of the house for not living up to her damn standards, and this time because I refused to get engaged to Mei Lin Li. She's a stupid slut who has no respect for her self. She had random sex every other day and is the queen B of the school, while I was just the geeky kid, that just so happened to be her cousin but its not like she knew. She loved to mock me, and get her possy, as well as her 'respected' fan base to fight for her, meaning me getting beat up every other day. Me being a Li, I had trained in all types of martial art over the years, in order to become the sucessor of Li corp. This was a secret from the school population of course. Mei Lin was oblivious to the fact, as she focused more on her social standing at school then out side of school, unlike me, who had gathered a reputation for being straight forward, and very respectful, when in reality I was more of a puppet to my clan, then a sucessor. I was told by the higher ups, that I was to disguise myself when going to school, to hide who I was, as I was target, since young, for a lot of people wanted to use me for my wealth and many had grudges against my clan. I guess big rimmed glasses, as well as a black wig, really hide my identity well, as no body ever suspected anything, and a different name.

So, here I am, outside the gates to the large mansion, once again, being thrown out after a large argument with my mother over my future wife. What's the big deal? Mei Lin is a whore. She is probably diseased. Yuck, its more like she disgusted me. It amazed me, how can someone change so much, but I guess everyone has to exchange something for popularity. She always tried to suduce me at our families dinner parties unknown to her, I am the same geek that she got her 'respected' fan club to beat up. I was not wearing my disguise, I was being my normal self, my true self. My hair a messy chocolate brown and distant brown eyes, as my mother would say.

I turned around, only to see a girl lying on the floor. She was wearing rags, had dirty brown hair, or was it auburn, and long eye lashes, but those were not what caught my eye, it was the emrald pendent around her neck. It glistened with in the moon light. I walked up to her and shook her. No response, I could feel my heart being faster, afraid that she was dead. I shook her again, my eyes widened, no response. I remember seeing in movies, and did what the actor would do to find a pulse,++ and I found one. She looked horribly beaten, many bruises as well as deep scars on her arms and legs. I was terrified to look any further then that, she was hurt and I was just standing here staring at her. I did something that surpirsed me, I picked her up and ran. I ran so fast to get her to the narest hospital. She was sick and hurt, the thought of her dieing scared me. I felt a connection to her even though I had never met her, usually, I was unsympathetic to beggers on the streets, but she was something else.

I was now infront of the hospital, relieved. I walked in and looked at the receptionous, seeing that she was surprised. She stared at me, with curiosity evident in her eyes. ''I found her in front of my house.'' I spoke, I didn't get reply, my anger rising as she just stared at me in aww.

''Don't just stand their, get help!'' I screamed at her. Startled, she called for a nurse and a doctor. Within seconds, big strong men, took her from my arms, asking me to follow them. I followed them through hallway one after the next. Did they have to build hospitals like mini mazes? I asked myself. I then saw, in big letter, EMERGENCY, and knew we were now at the emergency room. Taken to a room, I was asked to wait until a doctor was available. After five minutes of waiting, the doctor came.

''So, what seems to be the problem here?'' he asked in a polite tone, not bothering to ask me ridiculous questions, about who she was, or why I was carrying her.

''She's not moving. I tried to see if she had a pulse and she does, but she is not waking up.'' I spoke urgantly, wanting him to check over her right away.

''I see. Well, I will try to do my best. I would suggest calling the police with a missing persons report.'; the doctor spoke seriously. The doctor then did many tests. He then asked a nurse to help him pull off the girls rags, much to my dismay. The girl had a tatoo, on her back of a butterfly. It wasn't those small little tatoos girls get, because they think its cute, it covered her whole back, in the colors black, orange and red, like fire. I avoided the doctors eyes, what could this tatoo mean? I ignored it and finally asked, '' Have you figured out what was wrong?''

''She is fine. She is dehydrated and hasn't eaten for days from the looks of it. She fainted, but is alive.'' The doctor assured me. I sighed. It seemed like forever till she would wake up. It was late outside. My eyes felt heavy, I never noticed how tired I was. I shut my eyes for a minute telling myself I would stay awake no matter what, only to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
